


Fetching Kebabs

by scatterglory



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas, Established Relationship, F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Mistletoe, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-10
Updated: 2011-12-10
Packaged: 2017-10-27 04:15:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/291517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scatterglory/pseuds/scatterglory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was contributed to glomp_fest as a glomp gift for  lady_ragnell, who asked for [SPOILERS FOR THE FIC] "Holiday ficlets, especially for Merlin, especially if they involve mistletoe kisses for any of my rarepairs or Arthur and Elena being BFFs."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fetching Kebabs

**Author's Note:**

> ***Disclaimer*** This is a transformative work of fan-love. I make no profit and claim no ownership.
> 
> Unbeta'd/Brit-picked (I have no idea if young Brits would even order kebabs on Christmas Eve. Willing suspension of disbelief?).

 

"Rough day, eh?”

Elena's normally bubbly tone was tempered by sympathy, which had the rather unfortunate effect of setting Arthur's teeth on edge.

“A bit, yeah,” he ground out, hunching lower down on the sofa and crossing his arms over his chest.

Undeterred, Elena flopped down next to him and jabbed her elbow into his side. “Oi! None of that! Just because Merlin's train got delayed till tomorrow is no reason to be such a grump!”

“Piss off.” Arthur tried to shift away from her, but her elbows were unavoidable. With a slight growl, he finally gave in and stood up, ignoring Elena's protests and heading to her tiny kitchen to pour himself a stiff drink.

He should have cancelled on tonight. As soon as Merlin had called, falling all over himself to apologize for missing their three-years-and-counting tradition of Christmas Eve kebabs at Elena and Gwaine's, Arthur had fallen into a mood so dark it made his father's attitude towards the holiday seem positively delightful by comparison. If only his bloody car had lasted one more week … but it had been impossible to get a rental on such short notice, no matter how many people he'd threatened. Now, being harangued by his well-meaning but entirely tactless best mate in the middle of her little slice of domestic heaven was more than he could bear.

“I'm off,” he decided, tossing back the rest of his drink just as Elena appeared in the kitchen doorway. “Give Gwaine my best, and my regrets. Think I'll just make an early night of it.”

At this, Elena frowned at him. “Oh no, you don't, mate. At least stay until Gwaine gets back with the kebabs and say goodbye yourself.”

Arthur opened his mouth, then shut it again as Elena's face set in the stubborn expression he knew so well. With a sigh of ill grace, he allowed her to settle him back down on the couch in the living room, before turning to the telly to fill the silence.

* * *

“Thought you said he'd be back before eight. Which kebab place did he even go to?” Arthur groused as Elena rang off with Gwaine. “He probably could have driven to  _Ealdor_ and back by now.”

“Dunno the name, but apparently it was the only place he could find what we need,” she replied cryptically. “He had to stay late at work, but he'll be here in a few minutes.”

“Brilliant.” Despite his pique, Arthur's stomach was beginning to growl.

“Mmm.” Elena fussed with her phone, her distraction making Arthur even more irritable. “Bit of traffic tonight, he said.”

“Naturally.” Arthur fell silent, thoughts reverting back to Merlin. Merlin had taken the day off work to visit his mum, and his train should have brought him back home by the time Arthur got off work. Arthur had been afraid of delays when Merlin first mentioned his plan, but he'd bitten his tongue. He knew that Christmas Eve had always been a special time for Merlin and his mum, and while Hunith said it was lovely that they'd begun their own traditions as a couple, Arthur knew Merlin felt a tad guilty about missing it so many years in a row. Never mind that they always made it to Ealdor for Boxing Day; Arthur was sure Hunith was grateful for the extra time with her darling boy.

Fighting down the lump in his throat as he imagined Merlin sipping tea in Hunith's cosy kitchen, he didn't notice when the door slammed open.

“Oi! Arthur!” Gwaine's cheerful voice carried across the flat, startling Arthur out of his thoughts. “Bit of help here, mate? Got something that needs your attention.”

Shoving off the sofa with a sigh, Arthur turned to the door―

―and was promptly engulfed in a pair of skinny arms wrapped in a truly offensive holiday sweater.

“Happy Christmas Eve,” Merlin said quietly, lips curving in a small smile against Arthur's cheek as his breath ghosted across Arthur's ear. “Gwaine told me not to text you. He skived off work as soon as I told him I was stuck, and he wanted it to be a surprise.”

Momentarily unable to speak, Arthur wrapped his arms around Merlin and held him tight, burying his face in Merlin's warm neck before glancing up to catch Gwaine's eye.

 _Thank you,_ he mouthed silently as Merlin shifted, pressing closer against him.

Gwaine winked.  _Happy Christmas,_ he mouthed back with a grin.

“All right, you two, time to snog!”

Elena's voice was shrill with glee, and both Arthur and Merlin flinched. Pulling away from each other enough to look up, they saw her balanced precariously on the arm of the sofa, dangling a rather bedraggled sprig of mistletoe over their heads.

“Isn't that the same twig you used last year?” Arthur began, before Merlin took his face in both hands and turned his attention back to where it belonged.

“Shut up and kiss me, you prat,” he grinned, eyes twinkling.

And, huffing a soft laugh against his warm, pliant lips, Arthur did.

When they finally broke for air, they saw Elena and Gwaine had followed their example. The mistletoe lay on the floor, apparently forgotten as Elena's hands were buried in Gwaine's hair. Merlin laughed, and pulled away from Arthur to take the kebabs in the kitchen for serving. With a small smile, Arthur followed him a moment later, twirling the mistletoe between his fingers.

They never did get around to eating the kebabs, but it was still a very Happy Christmas Eve after all.

 

 **FIN**


End file.
